


Don't ever let this day stop

by Dysia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, just a cute little story, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dysia/pseuds/Dysia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis comes back home earlier than he was suppose to and he's surprised with the best present ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't ever let this day stop

Louis puts a suitcase next to the door and searches his jacket pockets for the keys to the flat. He finds them in the left one and without problem he slides the right key inside the lock.

He turns it carefully and slowly, as doing this that way won't cause any sound.

He wants to surprise his fiance Harry. He was suppose to come back a day later from the work trip, but the only meeting they had that day went smoothly and ended before noon, so he booked a ticket for the earliest flight and landed in London just after seven p.m.

The lock opens with a quiet click. Louis pushes the door open with his hip, holding keys in his right hand and carrying the suitcase in the other. He tries to act as quietly as it is only possible. He closes the door with his elbow and the light turns on automatically. Louis' unzipping his coat when he notices that the whole flat is unusually quiet.

Neither TV nor music is on, he doesn't hear any noises from the kitchen and the lights in the living room are off. Louis puts his coat on the hanger and his boots next to the door, before moving inside the flat. That's when he hears the soft sound of water running in their en suite.

A smile grows on Louis' face as he thinks about Harry in the cabin, all hot and wet. He stops himself from going inside their bathroom and joining his lover in the shower, after sex they're going to have in just a few minutes, he will have to take another one anyway and they're going to shower together then.

He moves to the living room instead, and turns on the bedside lamp they keep on the shelf next to the sofa. It gives a small glow in which Louis can see things around him, but might not be noticeable for Harry as he comes back to the living room.

Louis sits down on the sofa and that's when he notices a square box on the coffee table. Maybe he shouldn't do it, but curiosity is always winning, it's just Louis' nature. And it's not like it's a present for him. He even checked his mind for the dates of their anniversary or any different occasions on which Harry could have bought him something. Nothing came to his mind so it can't be anything for him.

He takes it inside his hands. It seems not to weight anything but as he shakes it something definitely moves inside.

Louis takes a closer look at the box in his hands but it doesn't look unusual or anything, just a white, square box that could hide a lot of different things inside.

He puts his right hand on the lid and takes it off.

But he would never expect that he's going to find there what is hiding inside.

There's a pair of tiny, red shoes inside, so tiny that it seems impossible that you can put it on even a baby.

Louis takes them inside his hand, barely breathing as he was scared the small shoes are going to fall apart in his hands.

He doesn't let the thought that is appearing in his mind grow, he doesn't want to get disappointed when Harry explains it to him and it's not what Louis' expecting.

But he can't really help that. Baby shoes can mean only one thing, right?

Louis hears a loud gasp from the door and he looks up to find Harry in the doorway. The only thing he has on is a towel around his waist, and another one he is using to towel his wet hair. He looks shocked, his lips wide open.

“What are you doing here, Lou.” He asks, dropping the towel from his hair to the ground.

But Louis can only think about one thing right now and nothing else is important in that moment.

“Haz, does... Does it mean... For real? Are you...” He can't even say it out loud.

“You were suppose to come back tomorrow. I had a whole thing planned, on how I was going to tell you.” Harry whines but moves to the sofa anyway and sits down right next to Louis.

“You're pregnant?” Louis asks and Harry nods his head with growing smile on his face.

Louis doesn't let him say anything, connecting their lips together instead and cupping Harry's cheeks in his hands.

They kiss for a moment, just a soft brush of lips filled with love towards each other, before Louis pulls away.

“We're going to be parents.” He says, still actually not believing his own words

“Yeah, we are.” Harry replies, his smile so wide that his dimples are showing. Louis loves him so much it's impossible for him to express it.

“Are you sure? Have you been to the doctor yet?”

“Yeah, I had an appointment yesterday. I'm seven weeks along.”

Tears appear in the corners of Louis eyes and slowly start falling down his cheeks.

“Please, tell me these are tears of happiness.” Harry says, his voice tight.

“Of course, love. Since the day I've met you I knew that you're the one I want to start a family with. One of my biggest dreams is coming true right now and I couldn't be happier.”

“I'm glad. I was really worried that you might not be happy with this. We haven't actually planned it, haven't talked about having kids for a long time. You could have changed your mind.”

“Never, I love you, and I already love our little baby. We're going to be the best family ever.”

“Want to touch?” Harry blurts out and immediately his cheeks start getting red. He puts his hand on his own stomach running it up and down slowly. “I know it's not anything to touch yet, I'm still not showing or anything, but I'm pretty sure that my abdomen has gotten much firmer in the last few days. I was reading a lot and th-”

Louis interrupts him, kissing his lips softly and putting his hand next to Harry's.

“It's really more firm.” He whispers against younger boy's lips before taking Harry's lower lip between his once more. When he pulls away he bends down and places a warm kiss right below Harry's bellybutton as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. You can find me on tumblr [here](http://runtofollowthesun.tumblr.com/) and [here](http://larryfanfictionideas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
